


Harry "Hotspur" Percy: Out of Sight

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [12]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, Henry IV Part I, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Harry "Hotspur" Percy/Original Female Character
Series: Joe Armstrong [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608





	Harry "Hotspur" Percy: Out of Sight

A hazy light intruded the otherwise darkened solar from a small oriel window in the center of the room. The wooden shutter was pulled back and the northern winter air teamed in, toying at the embroidered hangings that curtained the heavy wooden bed.

She sat steady near the foot of the bed, a fur coverlet wrapped about her naked body, her black hair swept up and bound with a braid. Her hands shook slightly and she bit her bottom lip. This was his solar — his wife’s solar and she was flaunting. It was dangerous and bold, but she had come at his behest — his wife away, but to return anon.

She heard him enter the room, his boots crushing against the rushes sprinkled with lavender. The oil lamp in the corner flickered with his motions and her heart pumped blood into her ears with a deafening rush.

Turning on the bed, her eyes caught him and lingered on the black cotton shift he wore, its ties open exposing his chest, and on the dark leather riding pants that hugged his thighs in a way that drove her mad. His hair was a shimmering disaster and his eyes flared like blue comets.

He approached her and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in toward her. She was suddenly overcome with a desirous, angry heat that caused her to strike his smooth face — the sharp sound echoing down the hallway and into the stone stairwell. Harry grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to his lips, kissing it gently. She closed her eyes and exhaled silently; her warm breath hung in the air.


End file.
